What's wrong with them?
by musique91
Summary: Something is very, very, very wrong with various people, and it is up to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley(he doesn't like being called that. It gets on his nerves, but I just couldn't resist) to find out what!
1. WHAT'S WRONG WITH HERMIONE

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. If I did, then I would be living in a Scottish castle right now (which I am not) and I would have a British accent (which I can get even if my life depended on it). **

**Author Notes: This is a weird story, but just bear with me. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I always appreciate reviews!**

**What's wrong with Hermione?**

"Harry, Harry, Harry...my how you have grown," Professor Lockhart said.

"Hmm...have I, darling?"

"Oh come here and give your old professor a big hug!"

Harry ran to Lockhart and the two of them had a long embrace.

"Harry? Can I borrow your grass skirt?" Ron said behind them.

"No. Ludo Bagman has it. He is feeding it to Crookshanks," Harry replied.

Suddenly, clouds began to appear...Harry fell into a deep black hole.

Instantly, Harry woke up panting. It was all a dream. Harry was rather surprised, because usually his dreams have some point or message. This one was just plain...odd.

_What was the dream trying to tell me?_ Harry thought. _Do I like Lockhart? No! That's insane! No of course I don't...I think. No! I don't. Okay, other options. Maybe I am going to Hawaii. Is there going to be another Triwizard Tournament? I talked about Ludo in the dream, after all. Let's hope it's not...a Triwizard Tournament I mean, not a trip to Hawaii. Hmm...I could use a vacation._

Next to him, Ron grumbled as the alarm clock rang.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"I am not going to snog that spider!" Ron said in his sleep.

"Ron!" Harry yelled again. Harry began to grow rather impatient. "Time is money, Ron!"

"Exactly," Ron said. "And I have very little need of both!" Ron was clearly awake. He just didn't want to go to Potions that day because Professor Snape was planning to teach them how to belly-dance. Harry decided that the best option was to pour water all over Ron to wake him up.

Just before Harry poured the water on Ron, Hermione entered the room yelling, "Harry! I am in love!"

_THUD!_

The hard bucket and the contents inside it fell on Ron's head.

"OW!" Ron squealed. "You hurt my delicate head!"

"Yeah! And you destroyed all the remaining brain that he actually had," Hermione said back to Harry teasingly.

"Sorry Ron...wait Hermione. Who exactly are you in love with? If you tell me it's Malfoy, then you are going to get the same dose as Ron over here," Harry asked.

"Oh Harry! You should have known by now! I am in love with you, silly!"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked looking rather pink in the face.

"I love you so very, very, very, very, very, very, very ("Enough very's!" Ron yelled!) much!" Hermione said joyfully. Then Hermione did a pirouette in the air and began hopping up and down singing the song "Santa Clause is coming to town" at the top of the lungs.

"What do you think?" Ron said laughing.

"I think we have a very hyper bunny on our hands," Harry replied.

Hermione started spinning a bit more and singing a bit more.

Finally a tired looking Dean entered the room yelling, "Some people are trying to get their beauty sleep! Keep it down in here!"

They all stared at him.

"What?" Dean asked looking bewildered. "Is there something on my face? Oh my gosh! I have to get a bottle of lotion and some mascara quickly!" Dean left the room immediately.

There was an awkward silence and the shuffling of feet.

Finally Harry said, "Hermione...do you really mean that?"

Hermione started giggling and hopping around.

"D'you think it's a spell?" Ron asked looking at Hermione with an amused look on his face.

"Dunno. Maybe we can end it. What's that spell again? Oh yeah...Finite!"

The spell aimed towards Hermione, but just bounced off of her and hit the lamp.

"Reparo," Harry said pointing at the lamp. The lamp immediately reassembled itself to its original position.

"Hey! Maybe we can break into her mind and see what is going on," Ron added excitedly.

"No...it takes a more advanced wizard to do that. I am not skilled at Legilimency. I had enough of that last year with Snape," Harry put in shuddering.

"Well, let's at least take her to Madame Pomfrey and see if she can figure out what's wrong with Hermione."

"Good idea!"

The two boys took hold of Hermione with difficulty and managed to get her to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was cleaning out some sheets and pillows. She looked extremely disappointed to see them there.

"What have you done now, Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked sighing.

"Nothing. It's just...Hermione has been acting odd today and we want you to take a look at her."

"What do you mean by odd?" Madame Pomfrey asked looking suspiciously at Harry and Ron.

"Well...she...ummm," Harry said hesitating. "She professed her love to me and then she started hopping around and just basically acting hyper."

"Aha! I know what's wrong with her, boys. She has been given a dose of love potion."

"What!" Harry and Ron asked incredulously.

"She has been given a love potion. The same thing happened with a patient I had a few years back. During the Yule Ball, Miss Clearwater drank a love potion thinking it was pumpkin juice. She fell in love with the first person she saw and that happened to be Mr. Ludo Bagman. She had the hots for Ludo Bagman for days and since that was a particularly strong love potion, she confessed her love for him and started getting rather hyper. I happened to have the antidote to that love potion and I sorted it out quickly, before Mr. Bagman sued her. Apparently, Mr. Flint liked her a lot and decided to brew a love potion for her, and by accident, he turned around just at the moment that Ms. Clearwater got the potion in her. Well, I have the antidote right here...oh dear..."

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "You can't fix her?"

"Oh heavens no! I just realized that my favorite soap opera is on right now. Ah well, I better hurry with the antidote."

Madame Pomfrey fed her the antidote and Hermione immediately snapped out of it.

"Thank heavens for Madame Pomfrey," Harry said gratefully.

"But who do you think brewed that love potion?" Ron asked.

Suddenly, Snape entered the dormitory.

"That would be my doing, Mr. Weasley."

They all stared at him.

"What? I loved her, so I brewed a love potion. Unfortunately, I pulled out a magazine right in front of her by accident and the boy-who-lived happened to be on the front cover. The first thing she saw was Potter," Snape said casually.

They all stared at him a bit more.

"I hate love potions," Snape muttered.

**THE END**


	2. WHAT'S WRONG WITH GINNY

**What's wrong with Ginny?**

Ginny pulled the covers over her. Outside her room, the sky pulled out its splendid star-covered, moon-lit blanket. The night was silent, but somehow, Ginny felt she was being watched. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the girls' dormitory. Nothing. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard a noise. Her eyes flew wide open and what she saw in front of her, scared her out of her wits. Neville Longbottom was sitting on her bed in nothing but a nightdress and a few sprigs of exotic flowers in his hair.

"Arrrrrrrrrggghhh!"

The lights turned on, and it was followed by groans from several of Ginny's fellow Gryffindors.

"Gin? What the bloody hell was that all about?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth was in Ginny's year and was Ginny's best friend, but she got touchy whenever people kept her from getting her sleep.

Ginny looked around the room for any sign of Neville. Neville just...disappeared.

_But that's crazy_ Ginny thought. _Neville can't disapparate yet. _

The Gryffindor girls were watching her intently for an explanation of some sort.

Ginny sighed and said, "Nothing. I guess I was just dreaming."

All the girls growled and went back to bed.

"Make sure that you don't wake us up again!" a seventh year girl that Ginny did not recognize called out.

Ginny looked down and when she did, she almost screamed. One single exotic flower was lying at the foot of her bed. She picked it up and sniffed it. _Neville._

The next morning, Ginny felt extremely drowsy. She had no sleep that previous night, because she was trying to figure out what Neville was doing in her dormitory in a nightdress and why he had flowers in his hair. She also wondered how he instantly dissappeared. At breakfast, she looked at the Gryffindor table. Neville was eating his porridge and he was chatting with Dean Thomas rather happily. He was wide awake. Ginny could not understand a thing. Was she going crazy? Did one of the house-elves sneak drugs in her food? She got up and walked out of the Great Hall briskly. Two boys watched her leave. One of them looking worried, and the other looking very happy.

Ginny decided that the best option was to sneak into the boys' dorm and search through Neville's things to see if he had anything suspicious. She looked at all the trunks and looked for the trunk labeled: _Neville Longbottom._

She finally found his trunk and pulled the latch open. She frantically began looking through his items. What she didn't notice was that Ron was watching her. Finally, Ron spoke.

"Hey sis. Whatcha lookin for?"

Ginny jumped.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. I just came here to see the amazing view from your windows."

"Um Gin, all we can see from here is the Hufflepuff girls' shower room. Which is an amazing view, if you think about it."

"Oh...um..."

"Gin, cut to the chase. Why are you looking through Neville's things? Oh no! Don't tell me! You are madly in love with Neville and you are looking for a worthy item to put in your shrine for him. Nooooo!"

Ginny whacked Ron in the head with Neville's textbook.

"I will tell you, only if you promise not to laugh," Ginny said softly.

"You have my word," Ron replied almost seriously.

"I think I had a dream that Neville Longbottom was in my bed yesterday night wearing a nightdress and a bunch of flowers," Ginny said.

Ron stared at her wide-eyed with shock. Then he started laughing...and not your normal kind of laughing either. He was sprawled over the ground and tears were streaming out of his eyes. Ginny couldn't understand him...was it _that_ funny?

"Ron! You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"No. All I said was 'you have my word'. I didn't specify what I have your word for! Ha!"

Ginny stormed out of the dormitory in rage. Suddenly, someone bumped into her. Harry Potter stood in front of Ginny, smiling weakly.

"Don't tell me. That Weasley rage took over you," he said playfully.

"No, it's just Ron started laughing when I told him something," Ginny said back looking at her feet. She thought she had gotten over her crush for Harry Potter, but his smile just did the trick.

"What did you tell him?"

"Well...um..."

"Go on," Harry gestured to her. "I promise I won't laugh."

"All right. I had a dream that Neville Longbottom was in my bed yesterday night wearing a nightdress and a bunch of flowers," she said quickly hoping he didn't understand.

"That's it?"

"Well yeah...Harry listen, I think something is wrong with me."

"Oh Gin," Harry said stroking her hair gently causing Ginny's stomach to flutter. "Just because you have weird dreams doesn't mean that something is wrong with you. I had dreams that I snogged Lockhart. Does that mean that I am crazy?"

"Harry you evil little boy! You know that Ron fancies Lockhart! How could you just snag him away like that?" Ginny said laughing.

Harry wasn't laughing. "Ginny, I am going to set this straight. I know for a fact that those weren't dreams. I also know that the guy isn't Neville."

Ginny stared back at him in shock. "Harry?" she asked weakly. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Gin, promise to me that you won't leave your dormitory. Promise me that," Harry whispered.

"All right. But please be carfeul!"

Ginny watched Harry run up the boys' stairway. She went back to the dormitory after a few moments. Just as she plopped onto her bed, she heard muffled cries. She didn't even hesitate. She ran down the girls' stairway and looked for Harry. Suddenly, a figure clasped onto her. The figure covered her mouth completely so she couldn't scream.

"Oh dear Ginny. What trouble you have gotten yourself into? You thought I was Neville, my sweet? Oh no...I used a polyjuice potion. And you are wondering how I disappeared? I stole Potter's Invisibility Cloak. I want you my love and now, I have you..."

Ginny stopped. That voice was familiar. That was...Dean Thomas.

Ginny struggled to move, but she couldn't. Dean's hands were like iron and they clasped onto her roughly.

She had an idea. She drooled on the hand that covered her mouth. Dean pulled away his hand in disgust.

Ginny immediately screamed out, "HARRY! SAVE ME!"

For somewhile, nothing happend. But several seconds later, she heard mad stomping. Harry emerged from the boys' stairway looking completely angry.

"Thomas," he hissed. "Let her go."

Dean looked terrified. He was no match for the legendary Harry Potter. "Of course," he muttered.

Dean ran away and Ginny sighed gratefully.

"I thought the git would never leave," Ginny said looking at Harry happily.

**THE END**


	3. WHAT'S WRONG WITH DRACO

Author Notes: Before I continue with the story, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! 

**What's wrong with Draco?**

Draco stifled a yawn and climbed into bed. He rubbed his eyes and turned the lights off. He pulled the covers over him and snuggled the pillow. Just as he fell asleep...

"OW!"

The creature bit him hard pulling Draco into a clear trance. Draco fell unconscious with big rips on his pajama bottoms...

* * *

The very next morning, Pansy Parkinson woke up to the yells of Draco.

"Squee!"

Pansy stood up immediately.

"What the bloody hell is going on out there?" she asked her roomate, Lara. Apparently, Laramust have woken up to Draco's cries too, because she was scowling.

"He's been babbling since five in the morning!" Lara shouted at Pansy.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know! Use your imagination! Just shut him up!"

Pansy groaned as she descended the Girls' Dormitory. When she reached the Slytherin Common Room, she began searching for Draco. This turned out to be of no need because just then, Draco squealed in her ear. Pansy jumped. She turned around, but immediately regretted doing so, because Draco was standing in front of her wearing only his pair of purple boxers and one sock which was dangling off of his foot. Pansy screamed and ran behind the couch.

"Draco!" she squealed. "Put on your clothes!"

Draco smiled a little and yelled, "Squee!" before running out of the Slytherin Common Room. He spotted Harry and Ron going to the Great Hall. Ron saw Draco running about in his underwear, and blinked several times.

"Harry, is it just me or is Malfoy running about wearing only purple boxers?"

Harry, who didn't notice Draco looked at Ron suspiciously and replied, "Ron, have you been drinking firewhisky again?"

Suddenly, Draco pounced on Harry and started pulling his left ear. Harry then noticed Draco.

"Ron, have you been feeding me firewhisky in my sleep again?"

"Squee! Bumpity-bell-bounce!"

"Ron, have you been feeding _Malfoy_ firewhisky again?"

Draco let go of Harry, and proceeded to the library. Seconds later, screams could be heard coming out of there. Harry and Ron watched amazed as someone literally kicked Malfoy out of the library. That person yelled, "No clothes, no books!"

"That's right. My ichthaesimacorpsul is missing. I was going to show it to Professor Sprout but now that it's gone, I can't. Let's hope that it doesn't bite anybody! Whoever it bites, will start squealing and say "squee" a whole lot. Plus, they will have the tendency to run about in their underwear."

Harry and Ron spun around. Malcolm Baddock was talking to Millicent Blustrode about his plant.

"So that's what happened to Malfoy! The ich-thingy bit him!" Ron exclaimed. "Say, what is the ich-thing anyway?"

"If you mean ichthaesimacorpsul, then it is an exotic plant from the Andes," Hermione said behind them. "Its bite is dangerous, because it causes extreme hyperness. The only cure is to be kissed by someone wearing the same kind and color of underpants."

They all stared at each other.

Finally, Hermione said, "Well, we have to do something. If we don't, then we will see Malfoy strutting about in his stuff for some while."

"Right then. I am wearing green underwear. What about you guys?"

"Pink," Hermione responded blushing.

They all looked at Ron. He gulped.

"Purple," he said sadly.

Harry had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

"Well Ron," Hermione said looking amused. "It's all up to you!"

Ron gulped again and said, "It's time for the kiss of death."

He slowly walked around looking for Malfoy. He spotted Draco sniffing two third-years. The third-years looked positively frightened.

Ron walked up to Malfoy, and quickly gave a peck on his lip. Malfoy suddenly snapped out of it. Draco looked at his attire and at the blushing Weasley and screamed, "What the bloody hell?"

**THE END**


	4. WHAT'S WRONG WITH FRED AND GEORGE

**What's wrong with Fred and George?**

The Weasley twins were one of the most influential pranksters/sellers in all of Diagon Alley. Their joke shop-Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was a hit. They made such a large profit, that they outran Zonko's by a mile. Pretty soon, they ran out of new items to sell, so they decided to create a new joke product. They worked day and night. Finally, when they were sure that the product was finished, they tested it. Unfortunately for them, they forgot to add one crucial ingredient. The invention went awry and the Weasley twins faced a horrible feeling...

"Hermione! Pass me some bread. I am starving!"

"As usual," Hermione said passing the bread platter to Ron.

"Well, I can't help it! Besides, I am a growing child. I need my daily nutrition!"

"I am pretty sure that growing children don't need ten servings of each dish."

Ron looked at Hermione pitifully and Hermione scowled. She looked prepared to hit him, but Harry managed to stop her.

"You guys better shut up! I don't even know why I bother trying. The day you two will stop fighting is the day Dobby will marry his tea cozy.  
"Who is the bride? Dobby or the tea-cozy?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I prefer you didn't."

"That's great. Hey! Pig's got mail for you!"

"Hey! It's from mum! Oh no! Please don't tell me she found out about that getting-drunk incident. I swear! I didn't know there was going to be drinking at the party."

"Ronald! Use your common sense! It is not red, so it is probably not a howler. Unless your mother approves of your unhealthy habits, I doubt that she knows about you getting drunk."

"Well, Hermione. Clearly, not everyone here thinks so philosophically like you do," said Ron.

"Clearly..." responded Hermione

"Let me skim through it...lalala...the family is good, how is school...Percy is a git...Fred and George are homicidal...the same old things as usual. Ah, the relief. Wait a minute! Fred and George are homicidal? What's up with that?"

"Ron...I think we need to go visit them. I think they are lonely and the pressure is building up on them. They need a visit from their iddle widdlest brother. Yes they do!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Please don't do that again!"

"All right, but we still have to visit them!"

"Fine!"

_At Diagon Alley…_

"Hello? Is anyone there? Fred? George?" asked Harry.

"Hmm…how peculiar," said Hermione.

"You find a lot of things peculiar don't you?" Ron said.

Hermione decided to ignore this.

"Hey! I hear noises from inside this door," Harry said pointing to a large wooden door. "Let's go see if they are inside."

They opened the door and walked into a large square room. They were surprised to see Fred and George circling each other, their hair askew and their faces all scratched up.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" asked Ron.

"Rip, tear, kill!" George shouted.

"Hey! That sounds familiar!" Harry replied. "George…are you secretly a basilisk?"

George looked at Harry suspiciously, then pounced on Fred. Ron decided to stop them, when they started biting each other.

"Hey guys! Break it up! Come on! No fighting!"

"Ron, I don't think they are listening. Maybe you should find a potion that cures them," Hermione responded.

"Yeah! Go look in the cures closet," said Harry.

Ron nodded and ran to the cures closet. After several minutes he approached them with a potion. With struggle, Ron managed to get the potion in each of the twin's mouths. The twins stumbled for a little while but then looked hungrily at Ron.

"Ron, why are they looking like that at you?" asked Harry.

"Huh?"

Ron had no more to say-the twins strangled him and his face was full of fear.

"Ron you idiot! You got the wrong potion!" Hermione yelled.

"Well don't just stand there! Save me!"

"Nah…" Harry responded. "Go to go to Quidditch practice."

"Yeah, and I have reading to catch up on…"

"Maybe later," Harry and Hermione said together.

**THE END  
**


	5. WHAT'S WRONG WITH DUMBLEDORE

**What's wrong with Albus Dumbledore?**

It was a day like any other. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts was going shopping for groceries with his best shopping buddy, Dobby. They were at the junk food aisle, when it happened. Poor Dobby saw the whole thing so he decides to tell us what really happened.

"Dobby was most unhelpful. Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Dobby is frightened, miss. Dobby will leave now and go do laundry to make Dobby feel better. Dobby will also shut his fingers on the oven door. Dobby will also listen to Lucius Malfoy sing 'Old McDonald had a farm'-his own version of course going something like: 'Old McDonald had a farm and the Dark Lord shall burn it! He is a muggle! Ha! He is a muggle! Ha! He is a muggle! Ha! And the Dark Lord shall burn it!' Dude, if Dobby has to hear the guy sing that song one more time, Dobby will go crazy!"

Yes, poor Dobby is unavailable for questioning but I will narrate what really happened in my own words. How do I know this, you ask? Duh, I am the author. I know everything!

* * *

After Albus came back from shopping, he returned to his duties as headmaster. Harry Potter was waiting for him when he arrived. 

"How was grocery shopping, professor?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Yeah...it was great. I have to leave now. I am feeling very woozy."

So the elderly professor went to the teachers' sleeping quarters to take a short nap. He looked outside the window. The night was still, except for the chirping of crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl flying off into the distance going somewhere to deliver a letter, its great sweeping wings flying towards the half-moon until it disappeared. Dumbledore blinked. The half-moon. He started shaking severely. His head started spinning and everything was turning dark. He clenched his teeth as the changing process began. He shrunk several feet, his long silver beard disappeared, certain male body parts turned into certain female body parts. He found himself wearing a petite uniform. Dumbledore shook his head. He had turned into...into...a...a...A GIRL SCOUT!

"Would you like to buy a cookie?" he asked the sky before running off to find prey.

"Did you notice that Dumbledore looked a bit odd this morning?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"Well, excluding the fact that he told me he was having his first menstrual period this morning, no. He seemed like himself," Ron said.

"He told you he was having his period!" Hermione asked loudly. Several passerbies turned to stare at Hermione, and she blushed.

"Ron! Tell me the truth!" she hissed.

"Yeah. Exactly what he said. He asked me if I would like any help crossing the hall to class too. Geez, he sounds like some girl scout."

"Ron. We should go check on him," Harry said worriedly.

"No!" Ron yelled. "Remember last time we went to check on someone! I nearly got killed! Luckily, Millicent Bulstrode came into the shop after you two left and she saved me from Fred and George! She's a better friend!"

"Then why don't you go give her a hug?" Harry asked. "She seems lonely."

"On second thought, did I mention you guys are the bestest buds a guy could ask for? I mean _really_!"

"Suuuuree we are...now can we please go check up on him?" Hermione said impatiently.

"Fine!" Ron yelled.

* * *

"Professor?" Hermione squeaked. "Professor Dumbledore, are you in here?"

The three of them slowly crept to his office. He wasn't there.

"See? He is not there!" Ron said. "Now can we leave?"

"No! We have to find him!"

"No need, darlings. Prof's right here lookin' really sexy as usual."

The three of them turned around and screamed.

"Professor!" Hermione shouted. "You are wearing pink!"

"Hey! Real men wear pink!" Dumbledore pointed out.

"He's got a point you know..." Harry said slightly moving his robes to reveal a pink shirt.

"But, real men don't wear pink tutus!" Hermione screamed, and shuddering when she looked at Dumbledore.

"Are you insulting me?" Dumbledore sobbed. "Why does everybody hate me?"

"Calm down, professor. It's all right. Please explain why you are behaving like this," said Hermione.

"Hehehehehehe. Who farted?" Dumbledore giggled.

Hermione sighed, but then her eyes popped out in amazement.

"I got it!" she screeched.

"You know who farted?" asked Ron confusedly.

"You know, that kind of sounds like you said Voldemort (You-know-who) farted," said Harry.

"No you crazy idiots! I know why Dumbledore is behaving like this."

"Why?" both Harry and Ron asked.

"Because he is a were-scout! All the symptoms are there! Constant giggling and girlie behavior. Don't you see? A girl scout bit him when he went shopping, so every half-moon, he turns into a girl scout and in the morning, he returns to his normal body, but he still acts like a girl scout."

"So, he could probably bite us and turn into girl scouts like himself?" Harry asked.

"Er, not exactly. He can bite you two and turn you into girl scouts, but he can't bite me because I am already a girl and I was a girl scout when I was nine."

"So, we should probably run?" asked Ron.

"Yep."

The chase began. Harry and Ron were running away from Dumbledore who was trying to bite them.

An hour later, Hermione found them and said, "You know you could have asked me how to cure him right?"

"Why didn't you tell us there was a cure like an hour ago?" Ron shrieked.

"Dunno. Didn't feel like it. Anyway, you just have to offer him a cookie. He will turn back to himself after he touches the cookie."

"Right. And where do we find a cookie!" Ron asked incredulously.

"I have one in my pocket," replied Harry.

"You carry cookies in your pocket?"

"You never know when you might need a cookie. They are very handy."

"Right. Just offer the cookie for goodness sakes!"

Harry and Ron slowly approached Dumbledore.

"Professor would you like a cookie?" said Ron slowly.

"Ooooooohhh!" Dumbledore yelped and he snatched the cookie.

Several seconds later, Dumbledore snapped out of it.

He looked at his scared students and then at the cookie he was holding.

"Mmm...What flavor is this cookie?" he asked.


End file.
